Blogs by expats in Korea
News blogs *The Marmot's Hole. Marmot's blog tends to attract a lot of commentors of all kinds, making it essentially a forum with one supreme moderator. *The Korean Law Blog is brought by New York attorney Sean Hayes and IPG. Sean is the only non-Korean to have been employed by the Korean court system (Constitutional Court of Korea) as a government attorney and one of the first foreigners to be a regular member of a Korean law faculty. Individual blogs * Be Marie Korea an in depth blog of things to do in Seoul and the rest of Korea. Covering everything from accommodation, food, unique places, travel gear and Korean culture. * KOR-US follows the lives of a Korean (KOR) guy married to an American (US) girl. They share their experiences and tips about being in a multicultural relationship, as well as life in Korea. If you are interested in beauty, coffee, and international relationships, then this is a new blog you won't want to miss. * Korea Junkies A place to discover all the crazy, shocking, funny and interesting stuff about Korea. From helpful tips to all the weird wonders of Korea. Eating bizarre foods, examining crazy inventions and discussing Korean culture in general. * Korean Variety Recaps A place to read about Korean television shows, mostly variety shows. * http://thesecretmap.wordpress.com/ Secret Map is an introspective blog exploring the more philosophic aspects of travel. From back-street crucifixions in the Philippines to strange cosplay parties in Kyoto, Seoul-based British expat Simon Slater takes his readers down the rabbit hole of East Asia along with some vivid photography of the people and places he experiences. * Seoul Searching is a comprehensive blog maintained by an American expat. Covering everything from boybands to kimchi to couples' outfits, get your Korean culture fix here. * Life in Asia http://jaybarban.blogspot.ca/ A comprehensive blog of things to do and must see places in korea. Also includes travels throughout South East Asia. (For the Adventurous) * Waegukin - living and teaching in Korea a general guide to living, working and teaching in Korea. * backpackbees blog located at www.backpackbees.com Hello and Welcome to Backpack B's Blog! We are Larry B. & Sarah B. (The 2 Backpack B’s) and an OH SO SPOILED cat, Beanicus Maximus. Hope you enjoy our world-wide travel blog! *"The View from the Gu " - Expat and travel blog by Evan and Rachel, two American travelers who have settled in Seoul - One as an ESL teacher, the other a student. Lots of videos! *한국문학: Korean Literature Blog at http://www.ktlit.com *Ulsan Online - Everything you need to know about Ulsan - Living Guide, maps.. *Eatyourkimchi.com is a video and photo blog filmed by a young, married Canadian couple teaching in Bucheon. It features videos and pictures about just about everything of interest, and is updated often. Eatyourkimchi *Kimchi and Cornbread is a blog and website created by Americans Lindsay Nash and Whit Altizer, documenting their life in Korea with their two young children through writing and photography. Read about family expat life; family travels in Korea and beyond; and general Korean culture. *Buhay Korea is a blog by a Filipino expat spouse of a Korean. It contains information on Korean lifestyle, immigration and tourism for Filipinos. *Foreigner Adventures is a blog run by a personal assistant service in Korea called Wonderful. They mostly focus stories affecting foreigners living in Korea and tourists travelling to Korea. *Korea Rookie is a blog geared towards helping those who are new or are planning to visit South Korea. The blog includes travel recommendations, the blogger's experience with Korean culture, and Korean drama reviews. Korea and Korean language blogs *The Expat Lounge A place to learn about all the ins and outs of moving to and living in South Korea. Special information regarding getting a cell phone in South Korea and getting connected to other expats. *90 Day Korean Blog Rapid Korean language learning, blending the 80/20 rule + psychology. Chock full o' resources for learning Korean fast, and having a smooth sailing life in Korea. *Not Only KimchiExperience Korea from the view of an American that just arrived in Seoul. I will post observations, situations and pictures of everyday life. * Your Ultimate Apartment Blog If you're moving to Korea, looking for apartments can be stressful and confusing. * Dom & Hyo Learn Basic Korean Words and Vocabulary with fun infographic, charts, and comics for quick and easy learning.